


Saturday

by paint_pigment



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, rating may vary though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_pigment/pseuds/paint_pigment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturdays at the Gottlieb-Geiszler household are well, just take a look yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I guess I forgot to clear this out <3 This is an AU where Newton and Hermann are married/ live-in partners. Basically just a big drabble collection of their life. The rating varies per chapter, but don't worry! I'll tell you the rating before any chapter
> 
> Leave a comment if you guys like this alright? I love seeing support <3
> 
> Rating for this chapter: T

 

Saturday was the day most people would sleep in, take the whole day slow and relax. Newton Geiszler, was no exception. His eyes squinted as he woke up to someone blaring old music just outside their apartment complex, like he wanted to wake up everyone with Elvis Presley. He was thankful that he had days off like this. He was thankful that his head wasn't hammering, that he didn't go to a party last night. He was very thankful of the body cuddling close to his own. Newton was thankful for Hermann.

Alright maybe he didn't like him sometimes, when they fight for hours to no end but he still loved him for that, what would a relationship be without a few fights? Boring probably, though it just might be heaven for Hermann.

He let out a soft yawn and ran a hand through his messy hair. " Your breath stinks." Hermann groaned and moved closer to Newton, trying to get back to sleep. " Morning, sunshine." Newton's laugh resounded around their bedroom. " Time." Hermann whispered softly.

Newton turned his head to the side to their clock. " 10:34." Hermann pushed Newton away and sat up quickly. " We're late for work!" Hermann panicked and moved about. Newton sat up slowly and rubbed the back of his head. "Babe-"  
"Get up, Newton! We can't be late again!" He said as he frantically tried to put on his trousers realizing he placed them on backwards he took them off. " Babe it's- " " Newton just because I topped last night does not mean you can laze in because your _bum hurts!_ "

" Hermann! " yelled Newton.

" What is it, Newton?" Hermann frowned and crossed his arms, glaring at his lover. Newton let out a laugh and stared right back. He decided not to give Hermann an answer just yet. " Well?" He scowled. " It's saturday."Hermann's face flushed as he let his hands limp to his sides. "Saturday? Today is Saturday?" Newton nodded, laughing at Hermann's baffled expression. Hermann sighed and took off his work pants one last time and tossed them aside. He sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled fondly as he felt Newton's arms wrap around him from behind.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Newton hummed softly as he thought about it. "You and some advil, please." Hermann rolled his eyes and leaned into Newton's chest. " Try again." Newton pouted, " Eggs, bacon and a kiss?" Hermann cleared his throat and crossed his arms, like he was waiting for something else. It was Newton's turn to roll his eyes and then let out his tongue. " Please?" Hermann smiled and shifted his position to face Newton, leaning in to kiss him.

Newton - as eager as ever- kissed him back, letting his hands travel to Hermann's waist.Pulling him closer.When they pulled away they both had goofy grins on their faces, leaning back in to kiss again.

It seems breakfast has to wait a while.

 

 


End file.
